


5 o'clock Special

by robotnoy (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Xenophilia, barn husbands, the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/robotnoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cade's a little too cocky, but Optimus can fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 o'clock Special

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do some more with these guys because, lets face it, there isn't enough for them.

"Cade can you take it?"

"Oh yeah big guy, give it to m-- AH JESUS" 

Cade moaned as his ass was filled painfully and smoothly, all the preperation doing only a fraction of good. Optimus' spike was huge, only the very end fitting inside him. Cade bounced himself roughly, groaning at the strain, panting with pleasure as he watched Optimus' dimmed optics and felt his hot ex-vents on his sweaty body. His large servos were at work, one steadying Cade, the other stroking his flushed cock with a careful digit.  
Optimus rumbled, whispering things in English and Cybertronian .

"Mmmm... Cade... slower now..." 

Optimus helped Cade slide along the tapered end of his spike at a lesser pace, stroking Cade as he chuckled darkly. His human struggled to find purchase, clinging to the digits around his heaving body. Cade whined and moaned, calling out for release. 

"Mmm... gah... Optimus, _please_ , hnnnnn... Oh Optimus don't... more... don't... don't be... AGHHH... don't be so ARGHH- CRUEL... DON'T... Ahhh I need you..."

Cade was practically sobbing now, begging and pleading for something more than the agonizingly slow pace at which they moved. Optimus obliged him, pulling him from his spike with an obscene wet noise, and seating him on his slick glossa, stabilizing him with one servo. As he plunged deep into Cade, eliciting high-pitched noises and keens from his lover, he grasped himself and imagined Cade... a Cade with plating, optics, and servos, and a valve that clenched around his throbbing spike.  
Optimus overloaded, rumbling and purring into Cade's body, triggering his release as he screamed the name of his leader to the high heavens.  
Optimus' cooling fans onlined, whirring gently in his chassis. He pulled Cade to rest upon him, the little human stretching and yawning languidly. Optimus smiled, and fell into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you wanna see me write something else, want more, have any thoughts etc.


End file.
